TRC: The Next Generation
by Lynne5
Summary: Traduction, suite de 'Extending the Family'. Kuropapa n'est pas au bout de ses surprises. Les autres non plus, d'ailleurs. Attention, yaoi, mpreg. Homophobes, faites demitour.


Disclaimer: Traduction de la fic du même nom de Hopeakaarme, Kuro, Fye et tout le gang appartiennent aux Clamps. Les bébés Mokonas sont à Hopeakaarme.

* * *

Next Generation-1

Le long silence fut brisé lorsque Kurogane dit « Alors, reprenons. Dans ton monde, les hommes portent les bébés, à la place des femmes.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, répondit Fye. Même à Celes, les femmes portent les enfants la plupart du temps. Cependant, contrairement aux autres mondes que nous avons visités, les hommes sont aussi capables de devenir enceints. »

La plupart des gens auraient été satisfaits (et très probablement soulagés) à ce moment.

Kurogane, néanmoins, n'était pas la plupart des gens. « Et ces hommes sont?

-Ceux avec beaucoup de pouvoir magique, bien sûr. » Même dans le noir, Kurogane savait que le mage arborait un sourire satisfait.

« Et ta magie…

-Était la plus puissante de tout le pays. »

Pour un long moment, Kurogane resta silencieux. Puis, il demanda, « Et quand exactement comptais-tu me le dire? »

« Je pensais que Kuro-rin le savait déjà, répondit Fye d'une voix innocente. Comment aurais-je pu savoir que ça ne marchait pas comme ça dans ton monde? Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas plus d'enfants, c'est tout.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir? »

- C'est simple, Kuro-pon. Les hommes ne peuvent avoir des enfants accidentellement à Seles. Les deux parents doivent souhaiter délibérément un enfant ou il n'y aura pas de conception. Aussi, quand je ne suis pas devenu enceint, j'ai présumé que tu ne voulais pas d'enfants.

- …Ca veut dire que tu voudrais un gosse? » Parfois, Kurogane souhaitait ne pas être aussi bon pour décrypter les messages que le mage laissait par-ci par-là. C'était définitivement un de ces moments là.

« Pourquoi pas? Les enfants sont mignons, et avec les nôtres devenus adultes maintenant, nous pourrions en avoir un vraiment de nous. Mais si Kuro-ru n'en veut pas, je suppose qu'il n'y a rien à faire, ne? »

Kurogane ne répondit pas. Son cerveau était occupé à enregistrer cette nouvelle information.

Fye pouvait être enceint. Il ne l'était pas parce que Kurogane ne le souhaitait pas. Fye voulait un enfant.

Kurogane n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il voulait.

Le sommeil ne vint pas facilement.

« C'est plutôt calme ici sans Mokona.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr qu'il y aura suffisamment de bruit lorsqu'il y aura deux Mokonas. Dit calmement Doumeki.

- Oh, c'était si mignon! Gazouilla Watanuki. J'espère qu'il ne deviendra pas un ivrogne comme son père en grandissant. Ajouta-t-il après coup.

- Il faut juste l'éduquer différemment. » Doumeki s'assit à côté du médium, une tasse de thé à la main, une autre sur la table, en face de Watanuki. « Heureusement, Kurogane-san peut venir à bout de toute mauvaise influence.

- Ouais. Fye-san boit plutôt beaucoup, n'est-ce pas? » Il gloussa, pensant à la fête. Puis, il bailla à nouveau, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'archer. Ces dernières années, l'autre garçon avait grandit et l'avait dépassé- pas de beaucoup, mais assez pour faire la différence.

« Si tu es fatigué, Kimihiro, peut-être que tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher. Suggéra Doumeki. Il est plutôt tard de toute façon.

Watanuki sourit, ensommeillé. Kohane-chan mise à part, Doumeki était le seul à utiliser son prénom. Son attitude le rendait toujours furieux de temps en temps - son mauvais caractère n'avait pas disparu- mais globalement, il était heureux d'être avec Doumeki. Ce qui était le cas pour quelques années déjà.

Qui aurait deviné que sa haine 'prédestinée' pour l'autre garçon avait simplement été le refus de ses véritables sentiments? Pas lui, c'était certain.

« Tu as peut-être raison. Répondit-il, baillant à nouveau. J'ai promis à Yuuko-san de l'aider à la boutique demain, en plus. » Ah, oui, Yuuko. Pour ce qu'il en savait, le but pour lequel la boutique avait été créée était accompli, mais elle ne comptait pas se retirer, à ce qu'il paraissait. Et, pour dire la vérité, si elle était partie, elle lui aurait manqué.

« Je vais au lit avec toi alors. » La main de Doumeki était chaude sur son bras.

Un autre bâillement cacha le sourire de Watanuki.

Les bébés Mokonas, avait découvert Fye, étaient encore plus doux et adorables que les grands. Et en jouaient sans honte à leur avantage.

Il y avait des jours où il ne pouvait aller nul part sans qu'au moins un minuscule paquet de poils ne l'escalade. Parfois passer une porte le chargeait de sept petites créatures. C'était un fardeau plutôt charmant, un qu'il était content de porter. Surtout quand tous ces petits paquets se pelotonnaient contre lui et gazouillaient « Fye-mamie » de leurs petites voix.

Avec leurs noms, les petits Mokonas commençaient aussi à développer différentes personnalités. La favorite de Tomoyo, Luna l'argentée, était une dame accomplie, alors que l'anthracite Shadow, qui avait un penchant pour Doumeki, était silencieux et réfléchi. Starlight, noir avec des petits points blanc- était bruyant et joyeux, et Jade -blanc presque comme neige- aimait jouer des tours. A rayures, Hanshin jouait au dur mais aimait les belles choses, le gris tacheté Tokyo était le plus câlin de tous, Infinity, quadrillé, était un petit sauvage de garçon manqué.

(Kurogane n'avait pas voulu qu'on les nomme selon les mondes qu'ils avaient visités, ce à quoi on lui avait demandé une meilleure idée. Givre, Rayé, Tâche et Damier avaient été rejetés à l'unanimité par les jurés oh-si-impartiaux -Tomoyo, Sôma, Fye et les neufs Mokonas. (Le blond était secrètement heureux, cependant, que personne n'ait suggéré Seles comme nom pour les bébés.)

En ce moment-même, il était à nouveau en train de garder les petites choses. Comme il était plutôt tard, elles dormaient. Boules de poils hyperactives ou pas, tous les bébés devaient dormir un moment donné. Et, heureusement, ceux-là dormaient la nuit.

« Merci beaucoup de me les avoir gardés, Fye-maman! Dit joyeusement Mokona en bondissant auprès de ses enfants. Ils ne t'ont pas posé de problèmes?

- Oh, pas du tout! Dit Fye gaiement, regardant toutes ces petites choses se coller contre lui. Ils étaient aussi gentils et câlins que d'habitude. C'est un plaisir de s'occuper d'eux!

-Ce sont de bons enfants! Répondit Mokona avec entrain. « Quand Fye-maman et Kuro-papa auront des enfants, Mokona ira les baby-sitter aussi! »

Le mage fixa le plafond. « …Je crains que cela n'arrive pas. Dit-il calmement.

- Quoiii? Mokona avait l'air perplexe. Mais Fye-maman peut avoir des enfants, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, mais seulement si les deux parents le veulent. Et on dirait que, malheureusement, Kuro-rin ne veuille pas d'enfant. Le blond tapota la tête de la chose blanche, affichant un sourire qui avait momentanément déserté son visage. « Mais ça va! Fye-maman a déjà tous ses enfants et ses petits enfants, alors il est plutôt content! »

Mokona sourit légèrement. « Oui. Et Fye-maman a Kuro-papa aussi, pas vrai? C'est le plus important!

-C'est vrai. Maintenant, le sourire de Fye était sincère. Avoir Kuro-papa avec moi est évidemment plus important que tout. »

Pour une raison inconnue, il y avait des enfants partout. D'où sortaient-ils, tout à coup? Ou avaient-ils toujours été là et il venait de les remarquer?

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils étaient partout. Courrant à travers les couloirs du château, regardant l'entraînement des gardes, jouant dans les rues du village. Où qu'il regarde, il y a avait des enfants jouant et riant.

Une fois, il avait aperçu un enfant aux yeux bleus, et pour un moment, il n'avait pas pu penser à autre chose. Quelque part, le petit villageois s'effaça pour être remplacé par un autre enfant, au même teint mais aux traits complètement différents. Une pâle et fine petite fille, avec des cheveux noirs hérissés et des yeux bleus perçants qui ne laissaient jamais un détail échapper à leur attention, portant un livre…Puis il avait réalisé qu'il était au milieu de la rue depuis quelques minutes, à fixer un gamin qui n'existait pas.

Ils envahissaient ses rêves aussi, se projetant dans un habituel sommeil sans rêves, petites figures irrégulières, variant de l'adolescente blonde et agressive à une petite brune aux grands yeux rouges et au sourire absent. Les situations dans lesquelles il les voyait variaient aussi, mais une chose était claire quel que soit le rêve: qui que soient les enfants, il en était le père.

Il ne parla à personne de ses rêves, ne voulant pas que quelqu'un se mette à analyser les messages de son inconscient alors qu'il n'y comprenait rien lui-même. Il était clair que c'était connecté à la 'petite' révélation de Fye - il n'était pas si bête, après tout - mais il ne savait pas de quel côté il inclinait. Les rêves prouvaient qu'il pensait à des enfants, mais est-ce que son esprit voulait le tenter avec des images de possible descendance ou lui prouver qu'il n'en avait pas besoin pour être heureux?

C'était peut-être son imagination, mais il lui semblait que le mage restait auprès d'enfants encore plus que d'habitude. Et en de telles situations, Kurogane ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire particulièrement attention au mage. Il souriait comme toujours, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette lueur dans son regard? Ce n'était pas vraiment de la joie, non? Était-il triste ou était-ce lui qui s'imaginait des choses?

Cette pensée ennuyait le brun plus que tout. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé -et tout ce qu'il savait sur le passé du mage- la dernière chose qu'il voulait était que Fye subisse la moindre peine à cause de lui. Mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour avoir un enfant, n'est-ce pas? Ils en seraient responsables pour des siècles!

Mais… est-ce qu'un enfant serait vraiment tant de boulot? Quelques années et ça pouvait à peu près prendre soin de soi-même. Avoir un héritier n'était pas une mauvaise idée, non plus. Après avoir tenté l'expérience d'entraîner Shaolan, il aimerait certainement enseigner à l'enfant à se battre correctement…

Et, aussi, bien qu'il déteste l'admettre - parce que c'était trop niais pour être convenable pour un ninja - il aimait plutôt l'idée d'avoir un enfant avec Fye. De préférence un avec l'apparence du mage et son honnêteté - il ne survivrait pas à deux menteurs à la maison.

Mais, encore, si c'était une fille avec la beauté du blond, il aurait à repousser ses prétendants pour toujours. Comme s'il allait laisser un looser sortit avec sa fille. Ha.

Lorsqu'il eut encore un rêve particulièrement saisissant - l'enfant était blonde, avec des yeux rouges et l'avait supplié pour qu'il la porte - il tenta de se rappeler ce qu'il avait exactement ressenti dans ce rêve. Après avoir réalisé que ça n'avait pas été déplaisant - pas déplaisant du tout- il en vint à la conclusion que ce n'était peut-être pas un avertissement, après tout.

Un souhait délibéré, hein?

Fye reposait partiellement sur le torse de Kurogane, sa tête contre la large poitrine de l'autre homme. Un bras protecteur s'était enroulé autour de lui, le tenant contre le ninja. Plutôt heureux de l'état actuel des choses, il se pelotonna contre son amant, savourant la chaleur du ninja.

Ca lui prit un moment pour réaliser que la chaleur qu'il sentait ne provenait pas uniquement de Kurogane. Il y avait une sensation tiède en lui aussi, comme des petits picotements au niveau de son estomac.

Les yeux de Fye s'écarquillèrent quand il comprit ce qui en était la raison la plus probable. Puis, il soupira de contentement, ferma les yeux et écouta la douce respiration du brun.

Bien assez tôt, ils furent tous deux endormis.

« Oi, mage. » Quand Fye le regarda, Kurogane continua. « Tu vas bien? Tu as l'air affreusement pâle aujourd'hui.

- Oh, ce n'est rien. Répondit le blond avec un sourire. Je me sens un peu faible ce matin, c'est tout.

- Faible? » Kurogane s'approcha du mage, le regardant attentivement en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu es malade ou quoi?

- Non, je ne le suis pas. » Bien qu'à peine visible sur son visage vraiment pâle, le sourire que Fye lui donna était entièrement sincère.« Plutôt le contraire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire? Grogna le ninja. Tu m'embrouilles. T'es trop malade pour penser droit?

- Nope. » Fye se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour placer un petit baiser sur la joue de Kurogane. « C'est plus que commun à l'espèce humaine de subir des nausées occasionnelles durant la grossesse. »

L'idée prit quelques instants pour frayer son chemin dans l'esprit du brun. « …Tu es enceint? Demanda-t-il finalement, souhaitant confirmer ce que son esprit lui disait.

- Oui, je le suis! Fye enlaça étroitement son cher ninja. Nous allons être parents pour de vrai, Kuro-mu!

Pour un moment, Kurogane resta muet. Puis, il enlaça le mage en retour. « Tu sais que Tomoyo-hime va devenir folle, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il. Tu n'auras plus un moment de répit quand elle le découvrira.

- Sans aucun doute. Sourit Fye. Mais je suis plus qu'heureux d'avoir un enfant avec Kuro-pon.

- Je vois que tu ne connais pas encore très bien Tomoyo-hime, marmonna le ninja dans sa barbe.

Quand Fye lui demanda de répéter, il refusa.

La grossesse commença sans gros problèmes. Enfin, mis à part le fait que Kurogane était encore plus protecteur que d'habitude - ce qui était vraiment un exploit. Il n'y avait pas de complications, ou d'autres évènements malheureux, et les nausées matinales n'étaient pas suffisamment désagréables pour gâcher entièrement les journées de Fye.

Cependant, Kurogane se rendit compte qu'être protecteur n'était pas une mince affaire. Il avait une vague idée de ce qui était bon pour le bébé, mais Fye, lui, ne semblait pas en avoir la moindre. Il y avait des moments où le mage le poussait à considérer sérieusement l'idée d'attacher le blond pour l'empêcher de se blesser lui-même et le bébé.

Non mais vraiment. Des personnes normales, sensées, ne penseraient jamais à sauter de la fenêtre du cinquième étage pour atteindre plus rapidement la cour. Certainement pas quand ils étaient enceints. (Bien sûr, Kurogane le faisait, mais ça ne comptait pas. On ne parlait pas de lui, mais de Fye. Et de leur enfant.)

Mais bien entendu, Fye n'avait aucun sens commun. Apparemment, il ne prenait pas en compte le fait qu'il porte un enfant. Au final, il fut convaincu par Tomoyo de laisser Kurogane porter tout ce qui était lourd ( le ninja s'était fait remonter les bretelles par la princesse pour ne pas l'avoir fait, ne l'écoutant pas se plaindre que l'idiot ne l'avait pas laissé faire), mais ne semblait pas comprendre l'inquiétude de l'autre homme par rapport à ses sauts et à l'état de sa colonne vertébrale. Sérieusement. Bien sûr, la plupart du temps il n'atterrissait sans trop de mal, mais un jour ce ne serait pas le cas, et alors qu'adviendrait-il du bébé et lui?

Fye le traitait de surprotecteur. Kurogane se trouvait raisonnable. Mettre en évidence qu'il préférait que leur enfant naisse vivant ne jouait apparemment pas en sa faveur, alors il gardait juste un œil sur le mage, et patientait.

On allait voir s'il allait continuer de sautiller quand il en serait à huit mois de grossesse.

Quelqu'un secouait Yukito. Assez fort. Ouvrant les yeux, désorienté, se demandant pourquoi on le réveillait d'une telle manière, il se retrouva à fixer le Roi de Clow dans le blanc des yeux.

« To-ya? Demanda-t-il, endormi. Quel est le problème?

-Lève toi et habille-toi, répondit le roi en se redressant. On part.

- Huh? » Le prêtre cligna des yeux, s'asseyant sur son lit. Maintenant qu'il regardait Toya, il se rendit compte que le roi était vêtu de ses habits de voyage. « Pourquoi? Où?

- Pour le monde du ninja et du mage que Sakura a l'air de tant adorer. » Le brun balança quelque chose sur le lit. Yukito reconnut sa cape de voyage. « Pour échapper au scandale qui ne manquera pas d'éclater ce matin.

- Pourquoi? Quel scandale? » Avec un bâillement, il se leva et commença à s'habiller. Peu importe que la situation lui soit complètement obscure, si son roi lui demandait de se préparer à voyager, il se préparerait. « Que s'est-il passé? »

Il y avait sans aucun doute une pointe diabolique dans le sourire de Toya. « J'ai laissé une petite lettre dans la chambre de Sakura. Au matin, elle se retrouvera Reine de Clow. »

Oh, oui. Cela acheva définitivement de réveiller Yukito. « Sakura-chan, la reine? Tu lui laisses le trône? Mais comment? Pourquoi?

-Parce que plus personne ne peut m'empêcher de le faire maintenant, ricana Toya. J'en ai simplement assez des conseillers et compagnie me disant de me fixer et d'avoir un héritier. En tant que roi, on s'attend à ce que j'épouse une idiote dont l'apparence comptera plus que le cerveau, ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver. Laissons les avoir Sakura et son rustre de prince consort.

-Mais, pourquoi maintenant? Répondit alors Yukito. Tu n'aurais pas pu le faire quand elle s'est mariée, par exemple? C' aurait été un moment parfaitement logique.

- Nope. Les conseillers disaient qu'elle était trop jeune, et ils voulaient s'assurer de la continuation de la lignée. Toya eu à nouveau un rictus. Maintenant, réfléchis. Pourquoi voudrais-je le faire maintenant? Il n'est rien passé d'intéressant ces derniers temps? »

Yukito se concentra. Et, malgré son esprit encore légèrement endormi, il se souvint.

« …Oh.

-Oh, en effet. Notre chère princesse est enceinte. Si ce n'est pas une preuve suffisante de perpétuation de la lignée, alors je ne sais pas ce qui le sera. » Prenant la cape, Toya la mit sur Yukito, apparemment insatisfait de la vitesse à laquelle il s'habillait. « Je n'aime toujours pas le gamin, mais il me rend service pour le coup.

- …C'est vrai. » Refermant la cape, Yukito balaya la pièce du regard une dernière fois avant de regarder Toya. « Eh bien, et si nous y allions? Il doit faire jour au Japon, maintenant.

- Sûrement. Je ne veux pas gaspiller une minute de plus ici. » Toya se précipita, avec de grandes enjambées déterminées, Yukito sur les talons.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où ils atteignirent le portail caché pour l'autre monde que Yukito prit conscience que, techniquement, le départ de Toya n'affectait en rien la position de Grand Prêtre. Il n'avait rien à fuir, si ce n'était la désolation générale qui allait emplir le palais au matin.

Néanmoins, il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit de lui demander pourquoi il devait l'accompagner.

Quand Fye avait choisi la salle des miroirs et portails comme lieu pour lire -avec l'aide de Mokona, il commençait lentement à s'habituer aux kanji- il ne s'était pas attendu à une visite surprise. Certainement pas des deux hommes les plus puissants de Clow, qu'il reconnut grâce à de nombreuses visites.

« Toya-san! S'exclama-t-il. Et Yukito-san! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici?

- La nécessité, répondit le roi. Nous fuyons un cas de chaos plutôt sévère.

- Oh? Fye s'inquiéta immédiatement. Est-ce que Sakura-chan et Shaolan-kun vont bien?

- Pour autant que j'en sache, oui. Toya eut un sourire en coin. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas le genre de chaos qui blesserait aucun des gamins. C'est juste difficile pour moi.

-Pourquoi donc? Questionna le blond. Et pourquoi laisseriez-vous votre pays sans chef si c'était vraiment une période de troubles?

- Eh bien…en réalité, c'est son abandon du trône qui est la cause de ce chaos. » Dit Yukito. Cependant, il n'avait même pas finit sa phrase que Toya l'enlaçait d'un bras autour de sa taille, le rapprochant.

« Disons que certains vieux débris ne prendraient pas très bien le fait que j'aie laissé le trône à ma sœur pour prendre la clef des champs avec le Grand Prêtre, dit l'apparement-ex-roi avec désinvolture.

- Et je me suis dit que le meilleur moyen de s'échapper était de changer de pays. » Yukito rougit légèrement à la partie 'prendre la clef des champs', mais n'essaya même pas de protester.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, le mage? » La voix de Kurogane venait de l'extérieur de la pièce. Puis, le ninja entra et cilla à la vue de leurs invités. « … Bordel. Lâcha-t-il. Depuis quand les démonstrations d'affection entre membres du même sexe fait partie du Code de Conduite Royale de Clow?

- Ce n'est pas le cas. Répliqua Toya. Ce qui est précisément la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici et non à Clow. »

Yukito ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer, mais fut réduit au silence par un geste brusque de Kurogane. « Non. Je vais sans aucun doute l'entendre beaucoup trop de fois. Suivez-moi, je pense que vous aimeriez voir Tomoyo. » Il marmonna quelque chose comme 'Elle va adorer cette histoire' dans sa barbe.

Fye sourit joyeusement. Son Kuro-pon était toujours si prévenant!

« Je comprends. Tomoyo sourit tranquillement. C'est remarquable que vous abandonniez votre couronne par amour, Toya-san.

- Tch. Ce n'est pas pour ça, répondit Toya sans regarder Tomoyo. Juste voulu donner le choc de leur vie à ces vieux imbéciles, c'est tout.

- Vraiment? Tomoyo ne paraissait pas convaincue. En tout cas, vous êtes les bienvenus ici aussi longtemps que vous le désirerez. Bien sûr, si vous tenez réellement à ne pas être trouvés, je vous conseillerai d'aller dans la dimension de Yuuko-san. Il est plus facile de se cacher là-bas.

- C'est vrai ! Dit Fye. Ou si vous voulez, Tomoyo-hime ou moi-même pourrions vous envoyer tous les deux dans une autre dimension. Yukito-san doit avoir assez de pouvoir pour vous ramener chez vous après.

- N'y pense même pas. Gronda Kurogane. Je ne te laisserai pas faire. C'est bien

trop fatigant.

- Mais, Kuro-pii! Protesta Fye. Ce n'était pas comme si j'étais malade ou quelque chose dans ce genre là!

- Non, tu ne l'es pas. Tu es juste enceint, et c'est plus qu'une bonne raison pour que tu te ménages pour un moment!

- …Enceint? » Répéta Yukito, l'air plutôt confus. Toya se contenta de les fixer. « Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mais Fye-san n'est-il pas un homme?

- Yup! Fye répondit avec un sourire. Mais dans mon monde, les hommes avec assez de pouvoir magique peuvent avoir une grossesse aussi!

- Je vois, dit Yukito, souriant lui aussi. Apparemment, il n'avait aucun problème pour accepter cette explication. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil de côté, constatant la manière qu'avait Toya de l'observer. « Non, To-ya, ça ne marche pas comme ça à Clow.

- Bien. J'ai eu peur, pour un temps. Toya eut un rictus. Bien qu'il aurait été intéressant de voir la réaction de certaines personnes à ces nouvelles à Clow… »

Ils convinrent tous d'un commun accord que Yukito avait largement mérité de frapper Son Ancienne Altesse pas trop gentiment.

« Non, je pense que le monde de Yuuko-san serait le meilleur, dit Tomoyo avec un petit sourire. Mais le langage risque de poser problème…

- Non, ce ne sera pas le cas! » Annonça une voix enjouée. Regardant dans sa direction, ils virent plusieurs paires de Mokonas jaillir du seuil de la porte. Celui qui avait prit la parole s'avança fièrement. « Mokona va aller avec eux! Mokona peut traduire!

- Cela nous serait plutôt utile. Dit Yukito avec un sourire. Cependant, j'ai peur que cela ne soit difficile pour toi. Pour ce que j'ai compris, la dimension de Yuuko-san est en général assez sceptique par rapport à la magie, alors tu aurais à faire semblant d'être un jouet la plupart du temps.

- C'est faux, dit le Mokona blanc adulte, sautillant en vue. Starlight est un Mokona spécial. Il peut-être invisible!

- Yup! Annonça le petit Starlight, faisant des signes de main enthousiastes.

-Personne ne verra Starlight en dehors de vous! Et Starlight peut aussi faire en sorte que personne d'autre que vous n'entende la voix de Starlight!

- Excellent. » Yukito tendit la main, souriant au petit Mokona qui bondit jusqu'à lui, se perchant sur la main offerte. « Aurais-tu la gentillesse de nous accompagner, alors?

- Oui! Dit Starlight avec enthousiasme. Starlight veut aller avec Yukito-maman et Toya-papa!

- Eh bien! Dit Fye avec un large sourire. On dirait que vous avez déjà été adoptés… »

Toya grommela quelque chose d'inaudible. Cependant, après avoir lancé un regard à Yukito en train de câliner le Mokona au motif de nuit, il se tut.

Tomoyo et Fye sourirent en même temps de satisfaction.

* * *

_Review?_


End file.
